A touch screen is a computer display and control device that can be operated by touching a display area using, for example, a finger or a stylus. Because use of touch screen devices involves direct physical contact, undesirable substances (e.g., moisture, dirt, dust, oils, etc.) can be transferred to the surface of a touch screen. These substances can damage (e.g., scratch and/or abrade) the touch screen and/or reduce the ability of the touch screen to accurately detect the location of the physical contact. To address this problem, touch screens include protective coatings. However, protective coatings can also reduce performance. For example, they may reduce the optical transparency of a touch screen and/or reduce its sensitivity to inputs. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide touch screens and coatings for touch screens that overcome the above limitations.